Traición
by star-zapphire
Summary: Con la fundación de los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes todo parece ir mejor, pero cuando Jinx es acusada de un espantoso crimen, su única esperanza es que Flash le ayude a probar su inocencia ante la Liga de la Justicia. La pregunta es ¿Aceptará este ayudarla?
1. Monotonía

**_Hola a todooos! ni se imaginan lo feliz que estoy de por fin haber podido sacar a la luz esta historia. Aunque no lo crean, he estado poco más de un año trabajando en ella y en sus secuelas y la verdad es que me he divertido muchísimo investigando y escribiéndola, así que espero que la disfruten, porque la hice para ustedes y se ha transformado en un pedazo de mí. Haré aclaraciones al final. LOS ADORO!_**

**_Disclaimer: Por desgracia, todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen a mí, si no a DC Comics._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: MONOTONÍA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hate to feel this way, my days all feel the same<br>And yesterday was proof, that tomorrow will too  
>No matter what they say, can't drink it all away<br>Cause all that I do, is think about you..._

_-__Can't forget you_ by My darkest Days_._

* * *

><p><strong>GOTHAM CITY.<strong>

**11 de Diciembre, ****21:57 hrs.**

—Bien, creo que es todo por hoy.

La asombrosa hechicera se paró de la mesa y caminó hacia el tocador de su camerino. Se sentó frente a él y se miró al espejo. Luego de observar su propio rostro meticulosamente, sonrió. Separó en dos su ondulado cabello negro, tomó el cepillo plateado que había utilizado antes de la función y comenzó a cepillarlo.

A sus espaldas se oyó un suspiro.

—Creí que lograríamos saber algo más esta vez…

—Y lo hicimos, Jinx —respondió ella— Ahora sabemos tu lugar de nacimiento.

—Pero no sabemos por qué…

—¿Porqué qué?

—Vamos, Zatanna —Se paró y caminó hacia ella— ¿Vas a decirme que no te intriga ni un poquito la razón por la cual nací en la India y luego terminé en Estados Unidos?

—Por supuesto que me intriga —la miró— Pero por ahora es todo lo que sabemos. Alégrate, ya verás que con el tiempo recuperarás todas tus memorias, te lo prometo —sonrió.

Jinx le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con menos entusiasmo. La ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y quería saber resolver cuanto antes el misterio de su pasado. El primer recuerdo de vida que tenía era a los once años, en la Academia Hive. Era como si hubiera estado muerta los primeros diez, no recordaba absolutamente nada y eso siempre la había extrañado, pero ahora, más que nunca, deseaba saber todo sobre su pasado.

Quería saber quiénes eran sus padres y si tenía familia y porqué era como era… una metahumana.

Pero lo que más anhelaba saber, era la razón por la cual había terminado en las manos del Hermano Sangre y porqué había olvidado todo.

—Me pregunto por qué no puedo recordar nada —Pensó en voz alta.

—Estoy casi segura de que el Hermano Sangre tuvo que ver con eso —Había escuchado ese nombre y lo había visto en cada una de las regresiones que había hecho con Jinx— Él tenía fuertes poderes psíquicos y al igual que yo, podía influir en la mente de los demás. No veo razón por la cual él no haya sido el causante de tu amnesia.

—Pero… ¿Porqué?

—Me temo que eso jamás lo sabremos.

Jinx apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño con furia. La posibilidad de que hubiera sido él el que borró sus recuerdos no era nueva para ella, es más, lo había pensado miles de veces, pero siempre una pregunta le seguía… ¿Qué razón pudo tener para haberle hecho eso? Por desgracia, el único que podía responder a esa pregunta era él mismo, y él estaba…

—Muerto. ¿Por qué tiene que estar muerto? —masculló con ira.

—Lo mejor será que no te atormentes por algo que no tiene remedio.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo —Zatanna guiñó un ojo.

Y de nuevo, Zatanna tenía razón. No tenía idea de lo mucho que Jinx le estaba agradecida, no cualquiera habría aceptado ayudarla en tan exhaustiva tarea. Estaba segura de que Raven también lo habría hecho, pero ella se encontraba muy ocupada con _los chicos_… y no quería darle otra preocupación más. Además Zatanna era muy divertida y en tan solo mes y medio se habían convertido en grandes amigas.

—¿Y bien, Jinx? ¿Consideraste la oferta que te hice?

Zatanna giró su silla para quedar mirándola. Se cruzó de piernas, sonrió y esperó. Los nervios se apoderaron de Jinx.

—Bueno, pues, yo… la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ella —mintió. La pelinegra sonrió

—No estás obligada a aceptarla, solo era una idea —se encogió de hombros.

—También creo que es una buena idea, es solo que de verdad no he tenido tiempo para considerarla.

—Cariño… soy Zatanna, no hay persona en este mundo que pueda engañarme.

La ex villana se mordió el labio y se rindió.

—De acuerdo, la verdad es que me encantaría ser tu compañera pero…

—No te sientes preparada —adivinó complacida. Jinx cerró la boca, había dado en el clavo— Créeme, si de verdad te esfuerzas, en unos cuantos meses estarás lista.

Jinx asintió solemnemente. Admiraba y apreciaba mucho a Zatanna y lo que menos quería era que se enojara con ella por haberla _rechazado temporalmente_. Ella le había sugerido que trabajaran juntas. En los dos _empleos_. Quería que fuera su asistente en su espectáculo "_Zatanna, Mistress of magic_" y que hicieran un equipo para combatir el crimen.

—Juntas, seremos invencibles —le había dicho.

Pero Jinx no se sentía a su altura, por lo que en lugar de aceptar de inmediato —que era lo que hubiera deseado hacer—, le pidió que le diera un tiempo para pensar al respecto. Después de todo, aceptar significaría que tendría que mudarse de Jump City y vivir con ella, o sea que estaría en constante movimiento, pues a pesar de que Zatanna tenía un asentamiento permanente, casi siempre estaba de gira por las distintas ciudades dando espectáculos. Por lo demás, prefería no aceptar su propuesta hasta que de verdad estuviera lista y no hubiera forma de que le fallara a su ídola.

—Eres asombrosa —la pelinegra la devolvió a la realidad.

—Es lo que he escuchado —Jinx sonrió con arrogancia y Zatanna se echó a reír.

—Y también modesta —Observó aún con una sonrisa— Me agradas, de verdad.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—¿Cuando descubriste que no eras…? ya sabes, una villana —Le preguntó.

—Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que no lo era —La pelirosa se sentó— Solo necesitaba… un empujoncito.

—¿Un empujoncito?

—Sí. Necesitaba a alguien que creyera en mí… —Se entristeció repentinamente. Zatanna adivinó la causa.

—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.

—Gracias.

La ex Hive bajó la mirada. De verdad no deseaba hablar de eso.

—Háblame de tus poderes —la pelinegra intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—¿Mis poderes? —la pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

—Sí, cuéntame cómo lo haces.

—Ah… No lo sé. Simplemente lo hago.

—Eres increíble —Zatanna esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¿Te das cuenta de los poderes que tienes? Pirokinesis, Hidrokinesis, Geokinesis y Aerokinesis, ¡Todo en una misma persona!

Jinx enarcó una ceja.

—Tú también los tienes —la acusó.

—Es cierto, pero jamás conocí a nadie capaz de hacerlo, además de mí. Y estoy francamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que jamás los has usado?

—No…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no sabes controlarlos. Es por eso que estamos trabajando, querida.

La pelinegra se paró a buscar su sombrero de copa negro y se lo colocó.

—No entiendo porqué te impresionas tanto por mí, tú eres cien veces más asombrosa y poderosa que yo —le instó la pelirosa.

—Eso ya lo sé —se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Jinx puso los ojos en blanco —Cada poder es único y diferente, y no existe ninguno menos asombroso que otro. El secreto es aprender a valorarlos y a maravillarse ante todos por igual. No debes menospreciar a Superboy por no ser tan fuerte como Superman —canturreó el final.

Se produjo un silencio en el que ambas intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente, Jinx esbozó una sonrisa.

—Así que… ¿Yo soy Superboy?

—Sí, aunque con cabello rosado.

Ambas rieron.

—Y sin su temperamento —agregó la ex villana.

—No estaría tan segura —se burló Zatanna.

Volvieron a reír.

—Es un buen chico —Dijo Jinx.

—Tú también lo eres.

—No estaría tan seguro.

Ambas ahogaron un grito. Santo cielo, ¿Cómo, cuándo y desde hace cuanto estaba él ahí? Zatanna fue la primera en calmarse.

—Me parece que tengo visita.

Jinx se quedó petrificada. Él estaba parado detrás de ella. ÉL estaba parado detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y si no hubiera sido por la mesa, de seguro se habría ido de espaldas al piso. Él estaba parado allí, imponente e intimidante. Clavó su mirada oscura y fría en ella y Jinx se encogió sobre sí misma.

—Ya basta, Bruce, la estás asustando —Zatanna lo regañó con suavidad, luego de reírse un poco.

Para Jinx no pasó desapercibida la fugaz mueca de indignación que pasó por el rostro del caballero oscuro cuando Zatanna pronunció su nombre de civil en frente de ella.

—Claro que no —Jinx pronunció las palabras con arrogancia y superioridad y se paró rápidamente para quedar plantada frente a él.

Era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella, lo que lo hacía aún más temible. Inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo para dirigirle una mirada que la consumió y atemorizaría a cualquiera. Por más escalofríos que esto le provocara, Jinx no podía dejar de mirarlo y quería hacerlo aún más de cerca. Algo en él era atrayente, atractivo… y escalofriante. Retrocedió un paso y su expresión desafiante desapareció. Batman esbozó una media sonrisa en respuesta, pero la desvaneció al pasar a su lado y posicionarse frente a Zatanna.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo él. Luego se volteó levemente para mirar a Jinx— a solas.

La pelinegra también la miró.

—Claro —concordó— Jinx, cariño, ya sabes, nos veremos aquí el próximo Viernes, ¿Está bien? —caminó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

Pero Jinx seguía mirando a Batman. Su rostro era imperturbable, perfectamente serio; y su voz era dura, áspera, ronca y fría, aunque suponía que no sonaba así siempre. Se dirigió nuevamente a Zatanna.

—Pero aún no hemos terminado… —Intentó protestar. Esto era muy injusto, no le importaba que él fuera Batman, ella había llegado primero que él.

—Sin peros…

Zatanna canturreó las palabras y la miró a los ojos. Después de un momento su irritación con el multimillonario y su ansiedad por continuar con la conversación desapareció… puso los ojos en blanco. Otra de las artimañas mentales de la grandiosa Zatanna.

—Sí, está bien, adiós.

Jinx salió por la puerta y la cerró. Se quedó parada allí un momento y observó el oscuro y largo pasillo que conducía a la puerta de salida de atrás. Miró a la puerta de nuevo y… no pudo evitarlo. Pegó su oído a la puerta, intentando escuchar mejor.

—Toma asiento, Bruce —esa era la voz de Zatanna.

—Prefiero estar parado, gracias.

—Como quieras —ella se sentó — ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—Jinx.

Desde su posición, la aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. ¿Qué podría querer BATMAN de ella? Por supuesto que la respuesta no le era para nada indiferente.

—¿Jinx? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —respondió la pelinegra finalmente.

—No lo sé —se produjo una leve pausa— Eso dímelo tú.

—No entiendo, Bruce, ya basta de acertijos.

La voz de Zatanna se alzó un poco.

—Quiero saber porqué pasan tanto tiempo juntas —exigió el magnate.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —le increpó ella.

La pelirosa sonrió, ¿Hacerle frente a Batman? Adoraba a esta mujer.

—Es un asunto de la Liga entera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la Liga con esto?

—Si algo te afecta a ti, entonces nos afecta a todos.

—Pues agradezco tu preocupación, pero Jinx es inofensiva.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —Batman dio unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda— ¿Sabías que ella fue una…?

—¿Villana? Sí, lo sé.

—Bien —Masculló entre dientes— Entonces estás al tanto de que…

—Bruce, ya sé a dónde quieres llegar. Ha estado trabajando conmigo, he estado en su mente. De verdad ha cambiado y confío en ella.

—Pero yo no.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de ofrecerle un puesto en la Liga.

—No fue idea mía.

Un silencio. El corazón de la hechicera se detuvo, ¿Batman quería sacarla de la Liga? Si ÉL quería eso, de seguro así sería… no, no, no, no. No podía hacerlo, ellos eran sus amigos, su familia…

—Fue idea de Flash.

Jinx ahogó un grito. Eso… eso no tenía sentido. ¿ÉL había querido que ella estuviera en la Liga de la Justicia? Eso era imposible…

—¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a Wally? —se burló Zatanna.

Batman intentó evadir la pregunta.

—Más de la mitad de los siete fundadores estaban de acuerdo.

—Apostaría mis poderes a que fuiste el único que estuvo en contra.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —Bruce estalló— El punto es que ella no es de fiar.

—Claro que lo es, la conozco mejor que tú —ahora Zatanna sonaba molesta.

—Solo quiero saber qué es lo que tanto hacen.

—No te preocupes, Bruce. No me ha lavado el cerebro ni estamos confabulando con supervillanos y estoy casi segura de que no tenemos ningún plan que involucre la dominación del mundo —dijo con sarcasmo. Jinx reprimió una risita.

Batman fue paciente.

—Solo estoy ayudándola a recordar su pasado, todos sus recuerdos son desde los once años en adelante, no tiene ninguna memoria acerca de sus primeros diez años de vida.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, Zatanna? Una persona que oculta la mitad de su vida no puede ser confiable.

—No me está ocultando nada, es de verdad, no puede recordar nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Vamos, Bruce, ¿De verdad la crees capaz de engañarme?

—No podemos estar seguros de si conocemos en su totalidad los poderes que tiene, tal vez sí te está ocultando algo después de todo.

—Eso sí que no, sé exactamente cuáles son sus poderes y con todo respeto, Bruce, pero si se te ocurriera expulsarla de la Liga serías el idiota más grande del mundo, porque no tienes idea del potencial que posee. Estaríamos perdiendo a una heroína muy, muy valiosa.

—Tenemos a suficientes personas valiosas dentro de la Liga —contraatacó Batman.

—Bruce, no lo hagas.

Las palabras de Zatanna sonaron severas. Ocurrió otro silencio y Jinx contuvo la respiración, a la espera de una respuesta.

—No lo haré —contestó finalmente— por ahora. Lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que no le estés dando información que pueda ser beneficiosa para ella y perjudicial para nosotros.

—No lo he hecho y de todas formas, como miembro de la Liga, tiene todo derecho a tener la información que desee —la pelinegra sonó desafiante.

—Hay cosas que solo los fundadores sabemos.

—¿Cómo podría decírselas si no las sé?

—Podrías saberlo. Has estado en la mente de muchos de nosotros.

—Bruce. Wayne. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —se escuchó indignada.

—En ti sí, en ella no.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte —Batman se irritó— Solo vine a prevenirte.

Se paró de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Y también a advertirte. Si vas a estar con una ex villana, hazte responsable de las consecuencias.

—Vaya amigo… —susurró ella.

—Y dile que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Abrió la puerta del camerino de golpe para encontrarse con una despavorida Jinx con la piel de gallina. No quería que mostrarse asustadiza frente a él, porque no lo era para nada, pero esta vez sí había estado mal lo que había hecho. Lo observó como si este fuera un león hambriento. Él la atravesó con la mirada y salió de allí dando fuertes pasos.

—¡Batman, espera! —le pidió Zatanna desde la puerta.

Pero para cuando ella se asomó, él había desaparecido. Suspiró.

—Zee… de verdad, lo siento mucho…

—No, no te disculpes, no es culpa tuya —cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse a sí misma.

_Claro que lo es…_ pensó Jinx.

—Sí lo es, no debería haber estado…

La pelinegra la calló con una mirada.

—Gracias por defenderme.

Jinx sonrió con poco entusiasmo, pero Zatanna esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por una amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>JUMP CITY.<strong>

**12 de Diciembre, 17:45 hrs.**

Pisó con suavidad y pudo sentir como sus botas se hundían lentamente en la nieve. Se sentía frío y blando. Jadeó y una bocanada de vapor salió de su boca. Con este intentó calentar sus manos enguantadas. Miró a su alrededor, todo era blanco, paz y tranquilidad. Silencio, brisas que traían consigo diminutos cristales de hielo -o copos- y que se deshacían al entrar en contacto con su piel. Sí… la calma que allí había era maravillosa…

…y por supuesto que no podía durar mucho.

Una enorme bola de nieve de proveniencia dudosa salió disparada e impactó en el rostro de la chica, dejándole una ardiente marca roja. Hizo una mueca por el dolor y se volteó a ver a su _atacante_.

—¡Bart! —gritó con ira.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Jinxy! ¡No iba para ti! —se disculpó este.

Si no hubiera sido porque él la llamó _así_, sin lugar a dudas le habría mandado una avalancha con sus poderes. Jinxy… _él_ solía llamarla así, ¿Habría tenido él que ver con el hecho de que su sucesor también le hubiera puesto ese apodo? No importaba, le gustaba. Le recordaba los viejos tiempos. Miró a Kid Flash y este tenía una sonrisa compungida en su rostro. Jinx asintió, dándole a entender que lo había disculpado.

Pero antes de que Bart pudiera regresar al juego, una bola de nieve del tamaño de una camioneta lo lanzó lejos y lo dejó plantado en la nieve. La pelirosa se echó a reír ante dicha escena y corrió hacia _los chicos_. Se sentó junto a Cyborg.

—Hola, Vic —lo saludó.

—Hola, Jinx.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —se burló ella, mirando a los chicos jugar.

—Fenomenal —Cyborg puso los ojos en blanco— Estos chicos solo quieren divertirse y Gar no ayuda nada.

Señaló a su amigo verde, quien era el más entusiasmado con la guerra de nieve. Jinx también puso los ojos en blanco. Changeling se había transformado en un gigantesco elefante verde que atacaba ferozmente con inmensas bolas de nieve que salían disparadas de su trompa a Superboy y a Kid Flash. Le pelirosa adivinó que él había sido quien le había lanzado a Bart esa enorme bola de nieve.

Observó a _los chicos_. Eso la alegraba, verlos con tanta energía le daba energía a ella también. Ahora Superboy estaba encaramado sobre Gar el elefante e intentaba inmovilizarlo, pero el chico verde se transformó en un colibrí, haciendo que Superboy cayera de bruces al suelo cubierto de nieve. Bart corría de un lado a otro intentando atrapar al colibrí, que luego voló sobre el lago congelado. Kid Flash se resbaló con el hielo y se tropezó rodando dramáticamente.

Wonder Girl y Miss Martian se rieron a carcajadas ante la escena, pero sus risas fueron calladas por dos bolas de nieve que les llegaron directamente en la nuca. Se voltearon a ver a sus atacantes, eran Speedy y Arrowette, quienes disparaban —ni Dios sabe cómo— bolas de nieve con sus arcos.

—¡Todos saben que los arqueros somos los mejores! —presumió Cissie mientras bombardeaba a Cassie.

—Casi tiene razón. Ollie, Cissie, Connor y Mia son geniales, pero Roy… —Bromeó Cyborg. Jinx asintió riéndose, estaba de acuerdo.

Jinx dirigió su mirada hacia otro pequeño grupo que jugaba _apasionadamente_. Static y Blue Beetle estaban sepultando bajo la nieve a Robin, quien con dificultad podía soportar las múltiples y rápidas bolas de nieve que ambos le lanzaban.

—¡Hey! ¡Deténganse, idiotas! —les espetó el pequeño.

—¿Debería…? —Aqualad se debatía entre ir o no a ayudar a Damian.

—No. Déjalos jugar —Cyborg sonrió con malicia.

—¡JA-JA-JA-JA! —rio Blue Beetle— Cómo quisiera que Tim estuviera aquí para ver esto.

A pesar de las quejas de Robin, ninguno se detuvo. Y así pasó la tarde en la Torre-T de los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes. Entre risas, peleas, bromas y alegría. Sólo sus estómagos fueron capaces de detener la guerra para subir a cenar. Arriba, Raven, Starfire y Argent reían de algún chisme tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. La sala de estar de la Torre se hallaba plagada de adornos navideños y un enorme árbol con una estrella brillante en la punta.

Y a Jinx le gustaba. Le gustaba ese ambiente cálido que se sentía en aquél lugar. Le gustaba esa alegría que irradiaban los chicos, le gustaban los chistes, las carcajadas, las historias, los entrenamientos, le encantaba todo de aquél equipo. Después de todo, Los Jóvenes Titanes eran su familia.

…Por eso detestaba que llegara la hora en que tenía que volver a su departamento a seguir con su vida cotidiana.

Sola.

Completamente sola.

—Jinx —su mejor amiga le llamó la atención antes de que se fuera— No olvides que mañana iremos al centro comercial de Jump con las chicas a buscar vestidos—le recordó.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo, Toni —sonrió— Mañana estaré allí a la una en punto.

—Está bien, ¡Nos vemos! —le devolvió la sonrisa entusiastamente.

—¡Adiós, chicos!

—¡Adiós, Jinx!

* * *

><p><strong>20:34 hrs.<strong>

Tantas cosas habían pasado… era imposible nombrarlas todas.

La ex villana se encontraba sentada sobre su sofá, mirando la televisión. Estaba observando un documental sobre la historia de los superhéroes, sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado. Desde la noche más oscura a la disolución de los Jóvenes Titanes, desde la fundación de la Sociedad de la Justicia a la crisis que sufrió la Liga de la Justicia… muchas muertes. Apagó la televisión. Ya era doloroso recordarlo, pues lo era aún más verlo.

Muchos se habían muerto, muchos se habían ido… Y muchos habían llegado. Cuando Nightwing —quien en esos tiempos era Robin— disolvió los Jóvenes Titanes, todos sintieron como si la familia se hubiera separado. Cada uno siguió su propio camino… pero luego, Garfield —quien era Beast Boy en ese entonces— logró reunirlos nuevamente y crear a los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes.

El equipo era aún más grande y consistía en los antiguos miembros, más otros que se habían sumado. El viejo equipo que era más que poderoso se había transformado en algo invencible e imparable, y lo más importante de todo, la familia había crecido. Por supuesto que hubieron dificultades y problemas, pero solo los hizo crecer más.

Se crearon nuevos lazos de amistad, nuevos lazos de amor y los que ya existían se fortalecieron… aunque otros se rompieron…

Para siempre.

Como ella y _él_.

Wally West.

Ese era el nombre del hombre del que estaba loca, completa, total y profundamente enamorada, y por desgracia siempre lo estaría. Pero habían pasado siete años desde que él la había dejado y ya iba siendo tiempo de que lo superara, es decir, él lo había superado, ¿No? solo bastaba con verlo… casado y con hijos. Feliz. Tan feliz que luego de cinco años de ser Flash, decidió retirarse por un tiempo para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia. Sí… había pasado casi un año desde que no lo veía en los noticieros…

Pero Jinx tuvo que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Él ya se había olvidado de ella, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de que recordara su nombre, después de todo, él siempre la ignoraba cuando flirteaba con otras chicas. Él había salido con seis —y quién sabe si más— chicas desde que terminaron y seguramente se había acostado con muchas más. Él había conocido a una mujer mucho más especial que cualquiera que hubiera visto, dejando a todas las chicas con las que había salido anteriormente como _solo una más del montón_, incluyendo a Jinx. Esa mujer había sido capaz de engatusarlo para que dejara su pésima costumbre de coquetear con otras y llevarlo al altar. Y aún peor, ambos habían tenido dos hijos —dos mellizos— y ahora el despreocupado y vividor Wally West se había transformado en un padre de familia.

Vaya… cada una de esas cosas habían sido fuertes golpes en su vida, y a pesar de que ya lo había aceptado, todavía no podía superarlo. Todavía le dolía escuchar su nombre. Todavía le dolía ver videos viejos o ver fotografías y hace casi un año, le dolía verlo en los noticieros. Desde su ruptura jamás se había topado con él y esperaba que siguiera siendo así, porque sinceramente, no estaba segura de si sería capaz de soportarlo. Él había roto su corazón como nadie nunca lo había hecho jamás y la herida estaba ahí, todavía ardía y jamás se cerraría. De eso estaba segura.

Solo le quedaba vivir con el dolor. Con el dolor de que jamás sería completamente feliz, de que siempre faltaría algo en su vida y de que ese algo jamás podría ser suyo.

Suspiró... ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a la Jinx fuerte, ruda e intimidante? esa de corazón de piedra a la que nada le afectaba... ah, sí. Ella había desaparecido junto con Wally.

Nada la había hecho sufrir más que eso. Cuando te entregas al amor y das la vida por él y luego te destrozan el corazón en mil pedazos... no había nada que doliera más que eso. No le importaba ser camarera de un restaurante de comida rápida por siempre, tampoco le importaban las deudas, ni el horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por no amar a su novio, ni el hecho de que no pudiera recordar su infancia, ni que varios superhéroes y los medios le hubieran hecho la vida imposible durante años por su pasado como villana, no.

Cuando el único hombre al que has amado te deja por otra, ya no queda absolutamente nada por lo que sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? este capítulo fue <span>solo<span> una introducción a la vida actual de Jinx. El fic completo es lo que —según yo— hubiera ocurrido en realidad si la Jinx de los cómics hubiera sido como la de la serie. Creí que si la persona en la que se apoyaba ella era Kid Flash, y él la había dejado, lo lógico es que Jinx ahora se apoyara en los Titanes, que eran lo único que tenía y su familia. Críticas, sugerencias, opiniones y más son aceptadas :) contestaré a cada uno de sus reviews en el próximo capítulo._**

**_El tiempo lineal en el que se ubica la historia, es seis años después de la ruptura de los Jóvenes Titanes, y como ya los personajes han crecido y se formaron los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes, ya no son Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg y Raven quienes ocupan la torre. Los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes son —al igual que en el comic—:_**

**_-Superboy. Se ha hecho conocido —y la mayoría lo habrá visto— en Young Justice, a pesar de que no he usado ese show para escribir mi historia. Solamente tomé a los personajes, que son reales, pero utilicé la historia de los cómics, no la del show._**

**_-Kid Flash. El que apareció en la serie (Teen Titans) era Wally West, pero en mi historia él ya es Flash, así que este Kid Flash es su sucesor, Bart Allen._**

**_-Robin. Al igual que con Wally, el Robin de la serie (Dick Grayson) dejó el manto de Robin para entregárselo a Tim Drake y convertirse en Nightwing. Tim fue el líder de los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes por largo tiempo, pero luego se transformó en Red Robin y fue Damian Wayne el que ocupó su lugar. Es él el Robin de mi historia, Damian._**

**_-Wonder Girl. Lo mismo que con Wally y Dick. La Wonder Girl de la serie era Donna Troy, pero ella ya ha crecido y ahora corre por el nombre de Troia. Esta Wonder Girl es su sucesora, Cassie Sandsmark._**

**_-Arrowette. Es cierto que en los comics Cissie fue en miembro de Young Justice para luego dejar por siempre su manto de heroína, pero en mi fic, los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes la convencieron para que volviera a ser Arrowette y es que ¡Cissie es una parte importantísima del equipo! :D_**

**_-Blue Beetle. A pesar de que ya es miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, Jaime no podía dejar de lado a su familia :)_**

**_-Aqualad. Él no es Garth —el Aqualad de la serie, ese que usaba el "leotardo azul" jajaja y tenía el cabello negro y algo largo— sino su sucesor, Kaldur (SÍ, ÉL ES EL QUE APARECE EN YOUNG JUSTICE xD)_**

**_-Miss Martian. Hello Megan! jajaja sí, es ella, también aparece en Young Justice._**

**_-Speedy. Este personaje ya no es Roy Harper —quien era Speedy en la serie— sino su sucesora, Mia Dearden._**

**_-Static. Sí, el también es parte del equipo y díganme si alguno ha visto la seriee :)_**

**_-Red Robin. Tim Drake es un Joven Titán de corazón, pero creyó que ya era tiempo de madurar así que se transformó en Red Robin y regresó a Gotham City, en donde vive actualmente. Va algunas veces a la Torre, de visita._**

**_-Ravager. Sí, hasta Rose extraña a los Titanes de vez en cuando. También es una Titán, pero ha decidido correr por su cuenta. igualmente va a visitarlos (rara vez, la verdad) pero siempre está allí cuando la necesitan._**

**_-Cyborg, Raven, Changeling/Gar (Beast Boy) y Starfire. Ellos continúan siendo Jóvenes Titanes, pero cada uno a madurado y hecho su propia vida. Cyborg y Starfire ya son miembros de la JLA, pero Raven fue rechazada gracias a Zatanna (quien no confiaba en ella por ser hija de un demonio) y Gar se rehusó a entrar sin ella, aunque ambos han trabajado junto a la Liga y han sido solicitados para ayudar a cumplir misiones. Mientras que Cyborg vive en la Torre-T supervisando a los chicos, Starfire tiene una casa y viven en Gotham City junto a su esposo, Nightwing, allí crían a su hija Mary :D pero Starfire continúa yendo a la Torre cada vez que puede. Garfield se fue a Hollywood a consolidar su carrera como actor y Raven fue a Manhattan para entrar a la Universidad. Luego Garfield se mudó a Manhattan y en mi fic, finalmente, Los dos deciden mudarse a Jump City para estar más cerca de sus amigos. En la actualidad, Garfield sigue haciendo audiciones y trabajando como actor y Raven sigue con sus estudios. Ambos van a la Torre-T cada vez que pueden y comparten un lindo departamento._**

**_-Nightwing, Red Arrow, Flash y Troia. Sí, los Titanes de oro, los fundadores. Solían ser Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash y Wonder Girl, respectivamente, pero ya han crecido y cada uno en lo suyo. Dick ya es miembro de la JLA, vela Gotham City, vive con Starfire y junto a ella cría a Mary (Nightstar), pero no frecuenta ir a la Torre, pues se encuentra muy ocupado en Gotham. Roy también es miembro de la JLA, vigila Star City, tiene de vuelta a su hija Lian (lo explicaré más tarde e incluso habrá un capítulo dedicado a esa situación), mantiene buenas relaciones con Green Arrow, Black Canary y Connor, también suele ir a la Torre y divertirse con los chicos y está en una relación con Donna. Wally... bueno, pues parte del próximo capítulo estará dedicado a su vida. Y Donna... es otra miembro de la JLA, protege New Jersey, pero también se escapa cada vez que puede a la Torre-T o a ver a su novio, Roy Harper. Adora pasar tiempo con Lian, a quien quiere como su propia hija. Los cuatro son Titanes de corazón y para siempre._**

**_-Todos los antiguos Jóvenes Titanes. Esto incluye a los de la serie —Los más importantes son Jinx, Argent, Hot Spot, Heraldo (quien ahora es "Vox"), Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Bushido, Pantha, Red Star, Wildebeest y Jericho— y a algunos de los cómics, como Aquagirl, Flamebird, Risk, Prysm, Mirage, Little Barda, Powerboy, etc, etc... pero todos los mencionados en este párrafo no viven en la Torre, sino en sus propias ciudades._**

**_Así pues, los huéspedes de la Torre son Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin, Wonder Girl, Arrowette, Speedy, Miss Martian, Static, Blue Beetle, Aqualad y Cyborg, y los visitantes más recurrentes son Raven, Garfield, Starfire, Jinx, Argent, Roy y Donna._**

**_Lo más relevante, es que deben recordar que durante el resto de la historia, no llamaré Beast Boy a Garfield, lo llamaré Changeling o simplemente Gar/Garfield. Tampoco le diré Robin a Dick, será Nightwing. Lo mismo con Donna, que ahora es Troia, Roy ahora es Red Arrow, Wally ya es Flash, Heraldo se hace llamar Vox y creo que es todo..._**

**_Vaya, lamento si es demasiada información o si los confundí. Por favor, siéntanse en la libertad de preguntar lo que quieran. Espero sus reviews, porque son muy importantes para mí y de verdad quiero saber lo que piensan. Sé bastante sobre el mundo DC, pero como abarca a TANTOS superhéroes, no los conozco muy bien a todos —es más, diría que mi fuerte son los velocistas— y si alguien pudiera darme alguna sugerencia, le estaría MUY agradecida._**

**_Muchas gracias por darse la LATA de leer esto! LOS AMOO!_**


	2. Discordia

**_LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO. De verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado hace más de dos meses, es que le cambié varias cosas a este capítulo y escribí los dos siguientes y la verdad no sé porqué no lo hice antes. Pero no crean que me he olvidado de esta historia, por supuesto que no. Aquí lo tienen._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOS: DISCORDIA.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manipulations on my mind<em>  
><em>Expectations well defined<em>  
><em>Frustrate me, Liberate mankind<em>  
><em>Everything's falling apart<em>  
><em>You can't control me, you can't control me<em>

_Now I can't see you  
>Doesn't matter what I do<br>I can't see you  
>Cause everything's falling apart<em>

-_Falling apart_ by Zebrahead

* * *

><p><strong>KEYSTONE CITY<strong>

**13 de Diciembre, 10:03 hrs.**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos lo hizo sonreír. Ella todavía dormía. Sus párpados estaban cerrados con delicadeza sobre sus rasgados ojos cafés dulces como el chocolate. Las ondas de su cabello negro caían en cascada por su hombro y pecho. Y sus labios llenos se hayaban curvados en una traviesa sonrisa, probablemente por la increíble noche que ambos habían vivido.

Wally sonrió aún más, y quiso reír de felicidad. Era realmente hermosa y era toda suya... para siempre. Sintió la tentación de despertarla solo para fastidiarla y ver esa adorable arruguita de disgusto que se formaba sobre su nariz. Pero no lo hizo, y en lugar de eso le dio un largo beso en la frente. Se dio cuenta de que ella abría despacio los ojos al sentir el roce de sus pestañas.

—Te quiero. —le susurró él con toda la ternura de su ser.

—Yo también. —respondió ella, somnolienta.

El velocista se separó de su amada y se salió de la cama. Se puso los bóxers que la noche anterior se había quitado con tanta ansiedad y se encaminó hacia el baño, disponiéndose a tomar una ducha y siendo lo suficientemente egoísta como para no invitar a su mujer.

—Wally.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—No me has dado mi beso de los buenos días. —le dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras se estiraba.

—Acabo de dártelo. —repuso él, extrañado.

—No en la boca.

Wally ensanchó la sonrisa y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a su esposa. Le dio un acalorado beso en la boca y al apartarse, ella lo atrapó y lo tumbó nuevamente en la cama. La chica rió, se colocó sobre él y volvió a besarlo. Él sonrió contra los labios de la reportera, acariciando su espalda. Ella bajó con ansiedad y le besó el cuello. Wally cerró los ojos, eso se sentía tan bien...

Pero tenía prioridades ese día, así que con el dolor de su alma la apartó y se posicionó sobre ella.

—Linda. Kiyo. Park-West. —sentenció severamente. La aludida rió— ¿Acaso pusiste un hechizo en mí? porque cada día me cuesta más separarme de ti por las mañanas.

—Quién sabe, _Wall-man_, tal vez haya hablado con Zatanna o tal vez simplemente mi encanto natural se te hace irresistible. —jugueteó ella.

—Tomando en cuenta que no te llevas muy bien con casi ninguno de mis amigos de la Liga, diría que es la segunda. Aunque solo Dios sabe de lo que eres capaz de hacer para llamar mi atención.

Wally arqueó una ceja con arrogancia y ella entornó los ojos. Volvió a besarla y antes de que ella pudiera aprisionarlo en un abrazo meloso, salió disparado en dirección a la ducha. Poco tiempo después, salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y las gotas de agua caliente recorriéndole el cuerpo. Giró sobre sus pies rápidamente y al detenerse se encontraba completamente seco. Se puso uno de sus Slips negros Calvin Klein, se peinó con las manos su cabello rojo levemente largo y caminó lentamente hacia su cómoda.

El tercer cajón estaba lleno de libros, cuadernos, cajas, álbumes de fotos y otras cosas. Había una caja roja con un círculo blanco y un rayo amarillo. La sacó de allí y le limpió el polvo que se había ido acumulando desde hacía un año aproximadamente. La abrió lentamente y los vio. Debían haber allí unos sesenta o setenta anillos dorados con un círculo y un rayo. Cada uno contenía un súper traje rojo y dorado de Spandex. Un traje simbólico y especial. Un traje más que conocido y famoso. Un traje importantísimo y que significaba muchísimo para él.

Era el traje de Flash. Vaya. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo había usado.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas... tantas tragedias, tantas muertes, tantas luchas, tantas catástrofes, tantas emergencias... y se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando de lado a lo más importante para él: su esposa, Linda y sus hijos, Jai e Iris. Así que Wally tomó la decisión de dejar el traje y llevar una vida normal para aprovechar y disfrutar a su familia. Por lo menos hasta que Iris y Jai...

Ah... Iris y Jai.

No existían palabras en este mundo capaces de describir lo mucho que los amaba.

...Y el solo saber que les quedaba poco tiempo de vida... lo destrozaba.

Por eso quería aprovechar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible junto a ellos. Debido a la _Speed Force_ que le otorgaba sus poderes a Wally, sus hijos habían heredado tanto su súper velocidad como su rápido metabolismo, y además de eso... padecían de crecimiento acelerado, y por ello habían estado a punto de morir.

Al año de vida, Iris se veía de diez años y Jai de ocho. Aprendían rápido, así que actuaban, hablaban y vivían como niños de la edad que aparentaban. Desde aquello habían pasado dos años, lo que significaba que Iris y Jai habían vivido tan solo tres años, pero aparentaban... cuarenta años.

Cuarenta años.

Cada vez crecían más rápido y era indescriptiblemente doloroso tener dos hijos que se vieran de mayor edad que ellos, que incluso parecieran SUS padres. Claro que tampoco tenían mentalidad de cuarentones, pues Wally y Linda tenían tan solo veinticinco años. Por un tiempo el problema de su crecimiento se solucionó, pero después volvió. Creyó que los había salvado, pero no fue así...

Este era un dolor de estómago y un nudo en la garganta que aparecía todos los días, sin falta.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar esos horribles pensamientos de su mente y sacó uno de los anillos. Se lo puso en el mismo dedo del anillo de compromiso y lo observó largo rato. Se sentía extraño llevarlo puesto de nuevo, extraño y... bien. Entonces lo presionó y un traje rojo salió disparado a alta velocidad desde el interior de este. Wally se lo puso en menos de un segundo y al detenerse lo primero que hizo fue mirar sus manos.

Estaban completamente cubiertas por los guantes escarlata. Miró sus brazos e intentó encontrar su piel, pero la vio cubierta por el traje del mismo color. Miró a sus pies y a su abdomen y se encontró cubierto de arriba abajo por ese apretado traje que ahora se sentía tan extraño. Caminó hacia el guardarropa y rápidamente comenzó a sacar uno por uno los pares de zapatos que había en el piso. Abajo de todos estos estaba lo que estaba buscando: un par de botas doradas.

Las desempolvó y se las puso. Raro. También se sentía raro. Por último tocó su rostro. Wow... esto era muy, muy extraño... y maravilloso. Oh, Dios, cómo lo extrañaba. Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio vueltas, sintiendo el traje de Flash moldeando su atractivo cuerpo. Era perfecto para él y muy, MUY cómodo. Rió y luego bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción. Se dirigió a la salida de la enorme casa.

—¿Wally? —escuchó la extrañada voz de su esposa.

Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Ah... estás usando el traje...

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué?

—¿Porqué qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? —caminó hacia ella y puso sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndola más a él— Hace un tiempo me decías que te encantaban los hombres con traje...

—_Traje de gala_.

Wally suspiró y se alejó de ella.

—Voy a casa de Jay y estaré allá en un segundo si voy _así._ —se indicó a sí mismo. Linda sonrió

—Está bien. Vuelve pronto, recuerda que hoy iremos a la inauguración del nuevo parque con mis padres y los niños.

—Cómo olvidarlo, es lo que he estado esperando toda la semana...

Linda arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿No puede un yerno amar a sus suegros?

La reportera se rió.

—Vuelve pronto, Wally. Y recuerda mandarles mis saludos a Jay y Joan.

—Lo haré, Adiós.

Le dio un rápido beso y desapareció. Oh, por Dios...

Más rápido...

Más rápido...

¡Más rápido!

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Cómo extrañaba esto! ni siquiera se detuvo ante el letrero de "_Usted está saliendo de Keystone City, hogar de Flash_" ni ante el "_Usted está entrando a Fawcett City_" No... Solo quería correr más y más rápido. Adoraba esa velocidad... no podía creer que no había hecho esto en un año... un año sin ser Flash, un año sin utilizar su súper velocidad, un año sin ser quien realmente era... un velocista.

Rió con fuerza y luego decidió que ya echaría una carrera con Bart más tarde, por ahora solo quería ir a lo importante. Salió disparado en dirección a la casa de Jay y Joan y en pocos segundos apareció frente a la puerta, que estaba abierta. Entró sin tocar ni preguntar nada y sonrió ante la exuberante —y quizás exagerada— decoración navideña...

—¡Barry! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa…! —Jay se detuvo a mitad de oración y entrecerró los ojos, después de unos segundos lo observó, extrañado— ¿Wally? ¿Qué…? ¿Porqué…?

—Jay. —el pelirrojo se acercó a él y sonrió, radiante— Es asombroso estar de vuelta.

—Entonces… ¿Volviste?

El anciano lo miró, esperando una respuesta, pero Wally se tomó su tiempo.

—No lo sé…

—¿Que no lo sabes? Debes tener una explicación para haber venido aquí usando ese traje.

—Claro que la tengo… o eso creo… solo vine porque quería hablar contigo y Max, ¿Está él aquí?

—Sí, está allá, desayunando.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Podemos hablar?

—Encantado, chico. Encantado.

* * *

><p><strong>10:40 hrs.<strong>

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres volver a ser Flash, pero no quieres volver a ser Flash? —dijo Max Mercury.

—¡Sí! ... ¡No! —suspiró— Es... es complicado.

—Ya lo creo que sí, muchacho, pero aquí nos tienes a nosotros, para escucharte y aconsejarte.

Jay puso su mano en el hombro de Wally y le dirigió una comprensiva sonrisa. Ese simple gesto le dio confianza al pelirrojo. A pesar de que para Wally, Barry era su padre, temía hablar con él sobre esto. En cambio le era muy fácil hablar sobre ello con Jay, después de todo, era su segundo padre y también había sido su mentor alguna vez.

—Lo que pasa es que… es esto. La súper velocidad, la fuerza, el poder… el mundo moviéndose a mil kilómetros por hora bajo tus pies, el viento golpeándote la cara, las imágenes fundiéndose en una sola mancha borrosa, la adrenalina que corre por tus venas… es increíble, es… es lo que soy. Lo extraño. —admitió compungido.

—Lo entendemos a la perfección, Wally. —lo consoló Max— No hay razón por la cual sentirte culpable.

—Sí la hay. —bajó la mirada. Los dos hombres esperaron— Linda y los niños.

Sabía perfectamente que sus hijos ya no tenían edad como para llamarlos niños, pero por más edad que aparentaran, ellos siempre serían _sus niños_.

—¿Temes volver a dejarlos de lado? —preguntó Jay.

—Sí. Más que nada.

—Ese es el problema, chico. Jamás los dejaste de lado, jamás hubo problema. Jamás hubo una verdadera razón por la cual debieras abandonar lo que realmente eres. Estoy seguro de que Linda habría entendido.

—Sí, ella siempre entiende… —sonrió embobado. De pronto analizó bien las palabras de Jay. No estaba de acuerdo— Claro que lo hubo. Jay, yo casi no veía a mis hijos. Ni a Linda. Fue cuando llegué tarde al cumpleaños de los gemelos que me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal… ahora ya no me siento culpable. Disfruto a mi familia, los amo, me divierto con ellos y estoy ahí cada vez que algo importante sucede.

—Lo único que tuviste que hacer, fue dejar de lado la razón por la cual viniste a este mundo.

—Fue un precio que estuve dispuesto a pagar.

—No lo entiendes, Wally. Jay y yo respetamos tu decisión de dejar el negocio por un tiempo, pero jamás creímos que duraría tanto… ha pasado casi un año. Nosotros no te detuvimos porque creíamos que debías hacer lo que creyeras correcto, pero nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, incluso Barry discrepaba de ti. Fuiste y eres un buen padre y un buen esposo. No entiendo cómo es que no lo puedes ver. —respondió Mercury.

Wally no quería seguir escuchándolos. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con ellos y no estaba de humor como para discutir o iniciar un debate, por lo que prefirió cambiar rápidamente el tema y limitarse a hablar de lo importante.

—Lo único que sé es que tomé la decisión correcta al dejar el traje, pero ahora... no me parece tan correcta. Ya no aguanto más, quiero volver a ser Flash.

—De eso es de lo que estamos hablando, chico. —Jay se alegró y le palmeó la espalda.

—Eres demasiado joven para declararte fuera, Wally. —concordó Max.

—Lo sé. —hizo una pausa, reflexionó algo y continuó— Pero... a pesar de que siento que DEBO volver a ser Flash, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable...

—No puedes hacer feliz a los demás a costa de tu propia felicidad, West. Simplemente debes aprender a equilibrar tu tiempo y tus prioridades, como hicimos Jay y yo.

—Exacto, muchacho. Ya lo verás, todo va a salir bien. —Jay volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con tristeza.

No. Nada iba a salir bien. Dentro de un año —o menos— sus adorados hijos iban a... ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Lo hacía sentirse débil y enfermo. Volvió a cambiar el tema.

—¿Ustedes creen que mi tío va a...? —pensó en algo que expresara bien lo que quería decir— ¿Aceptar mi regreso? —sí, eso era.

Max Mercury y el Flash de la era dorada intercambiaron una mirada y luego volvieron a mirarlo a él.

—¿De verdad tienes alguna duda? —preguntó Jay finalmente.

—Es tu tío, Wally, él te adora y quiere lo mejor para ti, y si esto te hace feliz, pues él será feliz. Además, estoy seguro de que extraña echar carreras contigo, el viejo Jay ya no es capaz de seguirle el paso. —se burló Max mirando con malicia a Jay. Este se rió y le dio un golpe en la calva a su amigo.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. —le reprochó. Se volvió hacia Wally— Ahora que lo has decidido, solo queda hablar con Batman para anunciarle tu regreso.

—¿Hablar con Batman?

—Sí, supongo que si vuelves a ser Flash, también querrías volver a ser un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, ¿No es así?

Vaya... no había pensado en eso, tal vez no era una mala idea. Aunque su tío estaba allí...

—¿Y qué hay de mi tío Barry? —preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —replicó Jay.

—Que ya hay un Flash en la Liga, ¿A dónde se supone que iré? ¿Con los Global Guardians?

Flash se echó a reír.

—Muchacho. ¿Crees que yo soy miembro de la Sociedad de la Justicia porque ya había un Flash en la Liga de la Justicia? ¡Claro que no! Yo pertenezco a la JSA, mi corazón está allí, al igual que el tuyo está en la Liga. Además, ¿No hay cuatro Linternas Verdes en ella?

—Tienes razón. —Wally sonrió y de pronto todos sus temores e inseguridades desaparecieron— Muchísimas gracias, chicos, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que significa su apoyo para mí.

—Tú harías lo mismo por nosotros. —le respondió Max Mercury— Ahora, solo nos queda una cosa...

—¿Qué?

—Encontrar una fecha en la que todos estén disponibles para celebrar que estás de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>JUMP CITY<strong>

**15:00 hrs.**

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y sonrió. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. No supo porqué, pero sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sabía que ambos se habían estado esperando, sabía que ambos se pertenecían, sabía que debía ser suyo... Jinx observó cada detalle de aquél vestido púrpura que la había hecho ensoñarse y se imaginó en él. Volvió a suspirar, y fue cuando lo pagó en la caja registradora y se lo entregaron en una elegante bolsa con el logo de _GUCCI_ que se sintió ella misma. Sintió que después de todos esos años de tristeza, volvía a ser feliz.

Y eso era lo que sentía cada vez que compraba una prenda bonita, la verdad.

Habiendo terminado la difícil tarea de encontrar un vestido formal para la fiesta de navidad que ofrecerían Dick y Kory, las cinco chicas buscaron un lugar en el cual sentarse a descansar y a disfrutar de algo que le devolviera el calor a sus cuerpos, helados con la nevada. Todas pidieron un chocolate caliente, a excepción de Raven, que optó por un té de hierbas y Jinx, por un café.

—¿No adoran las vísperas de navidad? todo está lleno de pinos navideños, y luces de colores, y pequeños renos con narices rojas, y muñecos de Santa Claus, y galletas de jengibre, y caramelos con forma de bastón, y regalos con enormes moños, y gente feliz riendo, y...

Sin duda era conmovedor el júbilo que emanaba Starfire en estos días, pero aún así, Raven no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios.

—Y capitalismo. —completó la frase de la tamaraneana, sintiéndose algo mal.

Las chicas rieron y la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

—Raven. —sentenció— ¿Acaso crees que la navidad es solo acerca de recibir cosas materiales?

—No, pero ellos sí. —apuntó a una pareja que salía de una tienda cargando varios paquetes enormes.

—¿Qué hay de malo en querer obsequiarle cosas a los demás?

—¿No acabas de decir que la navidad no es acerca de eso?

Y entonces ambas se adentraron en una _acalorada_ conversación. Troia, Argent y Jinx pusieron los ojos en blanco y se dispusieron a iniciar una conversación por su cuenta.

—Y dime. —Donna sonrió— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ryan?

Si no la hubiera estado mirando, Jinx no se habría dado cuenta de que la ex Wonder Girl le hablaba a ella.

—¿Ryan? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ryan... tu novio. —le contestó la pelinegra lentamente, como si fuera obvio.

—Oh... bien, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Es que está en un viaje de negocios. —explicó la pelirosa— De nuevo.

Bajó la mirada y la clavó en la mesa y en la espuma de su café. Donna y Toni se encogieron de hombros y siguieron hablando. Pero ella ya no tenía ganas de hablar. Hablar de su novio no le gustaba para nada, y no se suponía que fuera así.

Lo conoció hace cuatro años. Se hicieron buenos amigos y él estuvo allí para ella cuando nadie más lo estuvo. De a poco la fue conquistando con su encantadora personalidad, su excelente físico, su carisma, sus regalos y atenciones. En el momento en que él le pidió que fuera su novia, el tiempo se detuvo para la hechicera. No había salido con nadie en tres años —o más— y tampoco quería. Quizás era porque, en el fondo, siempre creyó que Wally se arrepentiría. Que volvería y que todo sería como antes. Serían novios, se casarían y se amarían por la eternidad.

Desafortunadamente no fue así. En el momento en el que el joven empresario se fijó en ella, Jinx se sintió muy confusa, no solo sobre sus sentimientos, sino sobre su futuro, su pasado, sus decisiones, su vida. Lo único que supo, fue que no era capaz de romperle el corazón a ese dulce chico que había sido tan empalagosamente amable con ella. Y aceptó. Así había sido durante los últimos años. Aunque a ella le gustaba mantener sus dos vidas separadas, por lo que él no tenía ni la menor idea de que Nicole Diaz, la bella y enigmática mesera de la que se había enamorado era Jinx, la superheroína.

—Hey, tierra a Jinx. Ya nos vamos.

Ella se reincorporó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor. Las cuatro chicas se habían parado y estaban dejando el restaurante. Sonrió con inocencia, seguramente alguien le había pagado el café. Corrió hacia ellas con la bolsa en la mano y las alcanzó afuera.

—¡Hey, gracias! —exclamó— ¿Quién de ustedes pagó mi café?

—Nada de eso. —Toni se apresuró a contestar— Saqué el dinero de tu billetera.

Se echaron a reír y Nicole le dio un suave codazo a su mejor amiga. Las cinco caminaban por el centro comercial, riendo y hablando animadamente. De pronto Jinx divisó un _Jamba Juice_. De inmediato una escena se reprodujo en su cabeza. Ella sentada de un lado de la mesa, con un enorme batido de fresa, y Wally al otro lado, ambos bebiéndola con pajillas. Sonrió. A él no le gustaba el batido fresa, pero lo bebía de todas formas por ella. Siempre que veían un _Jamba Juice_ hacían lo mismo.

—Espérenme aquí. —les dijo a sus amigas— Voy por un batido de fresa.

Escuchó algunas protestas, pero para entonces ya estaba al frente del local. Pidió lo de siempre y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos le entregaron su batido. Succionó de la pajilla y gimió al saborear la delicia helada de la ácida y dulce fresa. Definitivamente, los batidos de fresa eran una de las mejores cosas de este mundo. Al darse la vuelta vio a las chicas hablando con dos hombres. Uno moreno y el otro castaño, ¿Quiénes eran? Se acercó al grupo.

—Oh. —exclamó Donna al ver a Jinx— Nikki, te presento a Hal y John.

Ella los observó de arriba abajo. Por el orden en que los había presentado, supuso que el moreno era John. Tenía un corte al rape y una pequeña barba y bigote. Usaba unas gafas oscuras, una elegante camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, al igual que los zapatos. Y Hal era el castaño. Su cabello era corto y algo ondulado y su vestimenta era bastante más casual que la de su amigo. Usaba unas botas de combate, unos vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta café, de esas que usaban los pilotos, con una etiqueta que decía _Jordan_. Ambos eran bastante guapos, a pesar de que eran varios años mayores que ellas.

Aguarden un momento... ¡Hal Jordan y John Stewart!

—Dos Linternas Verdes en un solo día, debe ser nuestro día de suerte. —bromeó ella, coqueta.

La risa fue colectiva y luego todos la miraron desconcertados.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó Kory.

—He visto a John varias veces en el Atalaya, no usas máscara. —le sonrió y él le correspondió a la sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos— Y Hal y yo ya nos conocíamos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él— Qué extraño, usualmente recuerdo a las chicas bonitas. —la sonrisa galante que esbozó le resultó aterradoramente familiar.

—Fue hace años. —especificó ella.

El resto los miró expectantes. Hal la miró de los pies a la cabeza, intentando reconocer algo que pudiera recordar. Hace años... mmm. Oh, esos ojos. Sí, la chica no se equivocaba, estaba completamente seguro de haberlos visto antes. Abrió aún más los ojos y sonrió complacido al acordarse.

—Oh, claro. Ya te recuerdo. Eres Jinx, el amuleto de la suerte, ¿No? —su sonrisa se torció de lado, con galantería.

La reacción de la chica fue inmediata. A pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo contener una mueca. Otro momento se vino a su mente como si fuera un flashback.

—_Tío Hal, ella es mi novia, Jinx. _

—_Es un placer conocerte, Jinx. Y vaya que sí eres muy bonita y… exótica. Debe ser una en un millón, ¿No? tuviste suerte en encontrarla, chico. _

—_Mmm... algo así. Digamos que ella es mi amu__leto de la suerte. _

_Mi amuleto de la suerte._

_Mi amuleto de la suerte._

_Mi amuleto de la suerte. _

_Mi amuleto de la suerte. _

La suerte te duró dos años, Wally.

—Disculpa, ¿Dije algo malo?

La ex villana, absorta en sus pensamientos, regresó a la realidad, deshizo la mueca y la reemplazó por una forzada sonrisa de desentendimiento. Sacudió su cabeza, buscando sacar ese —ahora— doloroso recuerdo de su mente.

—No, no. Claro que no. —le respondió rápidamente— Sí, esa soy yo.

—¿Tú eres Jinx? —John habló antes que nadie pudiera decir algo— ¿La ex villana?

—Sí.

—¿La que era la líder de una pandilla de delincuentes y que luego se transformó en una Joven Titán?

—La misma.

—¿Eres esa chica que solía salir con Wally?

Sus cuatro amigas ahogaron un _¡No!_ y la miraron con tristeza, dispuestas a consolarla si se echaba a llorar. Hal, que ahora recordaba todo con claridad, logró entender y deducir varias cosas, así que le dio un fuerte codazo al moreno y observó con la misma expresión de lástima a la chica.

Así que ahora solo era _esa chica que solía salir con él. _Reprimió su furia, después de todo, no era su culpa; y le contestó.

—Fui su novia durante dos años. —aclaró, dolida.

—Oh. —se limitó a responder él.

—Y... ¿Qué están haciendo en Jump City? —Argent fue la más rápida.

—Batman nos envió aquí a investigar. Al parecer le han llegado indicios de un posible doble agente que podría estar sacándonos información. —contó el piloto— Y decidimos detenernos un momento a almorzar.

—Además planeamos quedarnos hasta este sábado. Hemos escuchado que el Festival de Jump City es sensacional. —John sonrió.

—¡Es increíble! —Starfire se entusiasmó— Habrá juegos, música, comida y mucha diversión. Sin duda es una de las mejores festividades humanas.

—Nosotros iremos todos juntos, con los chicos. Quizás podríamos encontrarnos allá. —Propuso Troia.

—Me parece estupendo. —el arquitecto se entusiasmó.

—Bien, entonces ya está todo listo. —Hal hizo una pausa— Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos. ¡Adiós, chicas!

—Adiós, Hal. Adiós, John.

—Y saluden a Kyle de mi parte. —agregó la amazona en el último momento, recibiendo un _de acuerdo _de parte de uno de los hombres.

Los dos les hicieron una seña y se dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida. De repente el castaño se volteó hacia ellas y se quedó mirando a Raven. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hey, tú, muñeca. Con esa bella boquita debes tener una linda voz. En tu lugar la luciría y hablaría más.

—Por fortuna, no estás en mi lugar.

—¡Bien, sabes hablar! —aplaudió burlonamente, le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron tras la gran entrada principal del centro comercial, Raven dejó escapar un bufido.

—Idiota. —murmuró, malhumorada.

Al instante las cuatro heroínas se rieron.

—No entiendo qué es lo divertido.

—Lo divertido es que el Linterna Verde más guapo y grandioso de todos los tiempos acaba de flirtear contigo y tú lo ignoraste por completo. —respondió la chica mitad-alienígena, dando pie a otra risa.

—Ni siquiera lo noté.

—Cariño, no quiero ofenderte, pero no notarías que un chico quiere ligarte ni aunque tenga un letrero que lo diga, después de todo, ¿Cuanto le tomó a Garfield convencerte de que de verdad le interesabas y no estaba bromeando? ¿Unos seis años?

Y entonces, hasta Raven se rió.

* * *

><p><strong>17:11 hrs.<strong>

Fueron varios minutos después que las chicas decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Starfire comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con el pensamiento de que la pequeña Mary ya llevaba cinco horas al cuidado de Garfield. La culpabilidad volvía a embargar a Argent junto a un pensamiento: _"¿Qué clase de novia sale a divertirse todos los días mientras su novio trabaja durante diez horas seguidas para mantenerla?"_ claro que no era su culpa que al pobre Zay lo abusaran laboralmente, pero por lo menos quería estar en casa para cuando él llegara, agotado, a estudiar doscientas páginas para el examen de mañana. A Raven la estaba sacando de quicio el ambiente de aquél centro comercial, después de todo, creía que ir de compras era fácilmente comparable a esas horribles torturas medievales. Y Donna quería volver a Jersey lo antes posible, pues podía pasar cualquier catástrofe mientras ella no estaba y no se encontraba dispuesta a sentir sobre sus hombros el peso de algo como eso por el resto de su vida.

Pero Jinx no quería volver. Al ir de compras con sus amigas se sentía auténticamente feliz, y no solo por lo de comprar ropa, sino porque era una agradable instancia de hablar y compartir con sus mejores amigas.

—¡Hey, chicas, miren! Allí está la pantalla publicitaria que el alcalde anunció que instalaría.

Y efectivamente, una enorme, ENORME pantalla luminosa se lucía al frente del centro comercial. Las imágenes que pasaba se podían ver a muchos metros de distancia. Estaba pasando las noticias del canal 8.

—No puedo imaginar lo desagradable que debe ser vivir por aquí. —Raven agradeció para sus adentros vivir en su bonito departamento cuyo enorme ventanal de la sala de estar daba una excelente vista panorámica del lago y de la torre-T y no un potente y exageradamente luminoso y distractor televisor pantalla plana.

Las demás chicas estaban más pendientes del tema del que se hablaba. Al parecer un nuevo parque se había inaugurado en Keystone City, y ¿Cómo no iba a ser noticia? el alcalde de KC era conocido por no cumplir ninguna de las promesas que anunciaba.

—Esperen un momento... ¿Ese es Carr? —Troia sonrió.

Y efectivamente, sí lo era. Lucas "Snapper" Carr era un viejo amigo de la Liga de la Justicia. Estaba entrevistado a personas que habían asistido al evento y la verdad se veía mucho más serio de lo que en realidad era, aunque sin perder esa chispa de alegría tan característica suya. Era un tipo simpático, divertido, elocuente y muy carismático.

—"… _¿Qué opina del nuevo parque?" _—_preguntó a una chica._

—"_Me parece fantástico que el alcalde se haya animado por fin a cumplir con algunas de sus promesas. Mi esposo y yo teníamos que hacer un viaje en auto para llevar a los niños a jugar al parque. Ahora solamente tendremos que caminar un par de calles."_

—"_Así es cómo ciudadanos de los alrededores podrán al fin disfrutar de una agradable tarde en familia sin tener que viajar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad."_

La pelirosa dejó de prestarle atención a la noticia al sentir un dolor en la sien. Había bebido demasiado rápido su batido y ahora sentía los efectos del hielo molido corriendo a alta velocidad por su garganta hasta enfriar su estómago.

—"_Parece un lugar perfecto para celebrar el amor, ¿No?" _—_volvió a hablar Carr._

—"_Creo que cualquier lugar es perfecto para celebrar el amor cuando estás con la persona que amas."_ —esa voz…

Esa voz.

Pudo entender perfectamente porqué las cuatro chicas se quedaban paralizadas y la miraban, y aún así se rehusó a mirar a la pantalla. Esa voz era imposible de no reconocer. La recordaba energética, alegre, no tan ronca y con un timbre único y especial. Ahora se escuchaba más pasiva, aún más ronca, más seria, pero conservaba aquél timbre y esa infaltable alegría. Las palabras no fueron necesarias para que quienes lo escuchaban supieran que estaba enamorado. La forma en que lo había dicho y cómo había sonado su voz denotaba que amaba a ese alguien al que se refería.

Y cómo hubiera deseado que Wally se dirigiera a ella, no a _esa_.

—"_Bien dicho, ¿La amas?"_

—"_Por supuesto que la amo."_

—"_¿Y dónde está tu chica?"_

—"_Por allá__. ¡Linda! ¿Podrías venir un segundo?"_

Oh, Dios. Una cosa era decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero santo cielo, ¿TENÍA que decir SU nombre?

No miraría a la pantalla, no lo haría.

—"_¡Hey! ¿Pero si no es mi colega, Linda Park?"_

Oh, Dios. Dos. Veces. Dos. Malditas. Veces. Y nadie tenía idea de cómo demonios dolía.

—"_Así es."_

—"_¿Porqué no se dan un beso para la gente que los está viendo en casa?"_

—"_Claro, ¿Por qué no?"_

Fue demasiado para ella.

¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Una especie de broma cruel? Porque no era para nada divertida. Su mente precavida le dijo que no mirara, pero su corazón masoquista la instó a que lo hiciera. Así fue.

Una mujer morena, guapa, de cabello negro y con rasgos asiáticos, succionaba por la boca a un hombre de cabello rojo, piel ligeramente bronceada y pecas. Se aferraban el uno al otro como si fueran lo único que tenían. Jinx alejó la vista de la chica y se centró en el chico. Era tremendamente guapo, guapísimo en verdad. Era tierno, sincero y estaba loco por la mujer a la que estaba besando. Esa pareja despilfarraba amor.

Sabía que ellos se besaban, pero era distinto saberlo a verlo con tus propios ojos. El tiempo se detuvo en aquél instante y la imagen del pelirrojo la consumió de una forma que jamás había sentido. La ansiedad al no verlo desde hace siete años, la curiosidad por saber cómo luciría ahora sin máscara… Luego de todo ese interminable tiempo pudo volver a ver ese cabello rojo alborotado. La barrera de sus párpados le impidió ver sus hermosos ojos que tanto extrañaba… siempre cerraba los ojos al besar. Era un romántico empedernido. Sabía exactamente la forma en que besaba.

Al principio lento y tierno, con caballerosidad. Sus labios se movían con dulzura en busca de una respuesta recíproca. Al recibirla, una mano iba a la barbilla o a la nuca, buscando atraer más a su contraparte, y la otra a la cintura o a la espalda. Acariciaba suavemente mientras profundizaba el beso, haciéndolo más íntimo al introducir su lengua levemente. Movía su cabeza con delicadeza, saboreando la calidez de la boca de la chica. Todo, con mucho amor.

Era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había sentido y ya no le pertenecía más a ella, sino a Linda. Aquello que alguna vez creyó único, especial y exclusivo hacia ella, ahora él se lo hacía a otra mujer, frente a las cámaras. Como si todo lo que alguna vez hicieron —y sintieron— ya no tenía ni importancia ni significado para él. Ese pensamiento la perturbó más de lo que hubiera querido.

Su pecho se contrajo con la angustia renovada, sintió un horrible dolor de estómago y un desagradable nudo en la garganta. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Quería chillar, desahogarse. Apretó su malteada en un intento de liberar algo de exasperación. Frunció el ceño y no pudo quitar la vista de la pantalla, de aquella pareja besándose. Se concentró en Wally y lo miró de tal manera que sus amigas comenzaron a preocuparse.

Lo miró como si le echara la culpa de todo lo malo que había en su vida.

Recordó todo lo que le había dicho, las promesas rotas, las disculpas falsas, las peleas, la ruptura, todas esas chicas con las que había salido, a Linda.

Recordó lo sola que se sentía en su departamento, que jamás podría amar a nadie más y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que de verdad lo odiaba.

Lo-o-dia-ba.

Una llamarada de ira y odio se encendió en su interior, ansiosa por ser liberada. Incapaz de contener aquellos horribles sentimientos dentro de ella, apretó aún más el batido y lo hizo añicos con sus poderes, mientras una luz rosada llenaba sus ojos. Todavía no terminaban de volar los pedazos del vaso de plástico y los restos del helado, cuando algo horrible sucedió.

Fue casi en cámara lenta. Algo horrible, aterrador, terrible, monstruoso.

Un horrible y fuerte sonido que provenía desde abajo del centro comercial llamó la atención de todos y antes de que la gente pudiera voltearse a verlo, había estallado. Era algo increíble y muy impactante. En un segundo, el centro comercial estaba intacto, y al siguiente, había volado en mil pedazos. El estruendo fue insoportable y terriblemente fuerte, dejando a todos con los oídos dolidos y palpitantes.

Era el sonido de la muerte.

Durante un instante lleno de pánico, gritos y llantos, nadie pudo ver nada. El espeso humo y las llamas no dejaban ver casi nada, pero no era necesario verlo para saber que aquellos que se encontraban allí adentro estaban muertos. Era imposible sobrevivir a una explosión de tal magnitud.

El humo se disipó un poco y las cinco heroínas se juntaron un poco más. Era algo espantoso. Starfire contenía las lágrimas al ver a esas personas que lloraban desconsoladamente porque alguno de sus conocidos seguía adentro de aquella masacre. De inmediato, Raven, Starfire, Troia y Argent se voltearon a mirarla. Y Jinx sabía perfectamente porqué lo hacían.

En sus rostros había horror, incredulidad, miedo.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que había visto. No, no, no. Ella no lo había hecho. Imposible.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que sacar a esta gente de aquí! —exclamó Donna.

Raven, Toni y Kory asintieron y se separaron en busca de gente que pudiera haber quedado herida. En ese instante Jinx maldijo ser la única que no podía volar y la verdad es que aunque hubiera podido, tampoco se habría movido de allí. Estaba demasiado conmovida para hacer algo. Este día había sido especialmente desagradable. Primero aparecía Hal para recordarle a Wally, luego John hacía ese comentario, después lo de la pantalla gigante y ahora esto.

Un ventilador gigante de color plateado, creado por Argent, se alzó en el aire y con potentes ráfagas de viento el humo comenzó a hacerse menos denso de a poco, dejando a la vista la catástrofe que se había vuelto aquél lugar. Algunos autos habían chocado, atropellando a personas o destruyendo locales. La gente corría de un lado a otro desesperada, sin saber qué hacer. Pronto llegaron autos patrullas, ambulancias, bomberos y los Jóvenes Titanes.

Jinx no sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, pero no podía moverse. Donna y Starfire volaron hacia ella. La primera no se veía para nada feliz.

—Jinx, escúchame. ¿TÚ DESTRUISTE EL CENTRO COMERCIAL? —la tomó por los hombros.

Miró a Starfire. Se veía angustiada. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única que observaba, sino el resto de los Titanes y la policía. Miró a la pelinegra a los ojos y en el fuego azul que había en ellos pudo ver que creía fervientemente en su lema, que lo vivía.

_El gobierno quiere la verdad. Yo quiero la verdad. Y de una forma u otra, vamos a obtenerla. _

Bien, ¿Quieres la verdad, Donna?

—NO. —bramó— Yo no lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong>KEYSTONE CITY<strong>

**20:04 hrs.**

Suspiró, agotado. Este había sido un día especialmente bueno. Primero esa agradable charla con Jay y Max, luego el día de campo con Linda y los niños y luego esa deliciosa cena en la casa de sus suegros. Había sido un día fenomenal y ahora se sentía bastante cansado, pero muy feliz. No podía quejarse. Estos eran los momentos en los que dudaba si volver a ser superhéroe o no.

Por un lado, volvería a ver más seguido a sus amigos, dejaría de perderse tantas aventuras y misiones y volvería a correr. Pero por otro lado ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con su familia y se perdería de varios momentos. No quería eso. Suspiró nuevamente. Esta no era una decisión que podía tomar de un día para otro. Le tomaría meses decidirse.

Pero se suponía que ya lo había decido, ¿O no? ¿Porqué ahora se sentía tan inseguro?

De pronto escuchó un sonido que no oía desde hace mucho tiempo. Qué agradable sorpresa. Corrió en busca de su comunicador-T y lo encontró. Lo abrió para encontrarse con Red Arrow. Sonrió y antes de que pudiera hablar, él se le adelantó.

—¿Todavía conservas tu comunicador? Creí que lo habías enterrado, igual que tu traje y tu sentido del humor.

—Já-já. —el sarcasmo en su risa fue evidente— ¿Qué pasa, Roy?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que irás este sábado.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Cómo que _a dónde_? Al festival de Jump, viejo.

—¿Acaso alguna vez te dije que iría?

—Al parecer la paternidad está afectando tu memoria. —se burló. Contuvo la risa al ver el ceño fruncido del velocista— No.

—No iré.

—Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas, todos estaremos allí.

—¿Con _todos_ te refieres a Donna, Dick y tú? —Wally alzó una ceja.

—Sí. Y a Starfire, Vic, Gar, Ollie, Hal, John, Raven… —susurró este último nombre y él se estremeció.

—No lo sé, Roy. ¿Qué hay de Linda, Irey y Jai?

—Tráelos. Yo llevaré a Lian. Dick llevará a Mary.

—No lo sé…

—Está bien. Piénsalo, llámame más tarde y me dices tu respuesta. Pero si nos fallas, no despertarás esta noche. —sonrió con inocencia.

—Lo dices como si no tuviera opción.

—Exacto.

—¿Es una amenaza? —sonrió Wally.

—Me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo. —El arquero le guiñó el ojo tras las gafas— Cuídate, Wally.

La pantalla del comunicador-T se tornó negra y la cerró. Se sentó en el sofá durante un momento y disfrutó del silencio, mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Pensó en sus amigos, en su familia. Quizás no sería mala idea ir… pero seguramente estaría más concentrado en su círculo-social-superheroico —que no veía hace varios días— que en Linda y los niños, y no quería eso. Ese era otro punto en contra.

Esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba. No se trataba de ser o no superhéroe. Se trataba de cuál de las _dos vidas_ sería la más importante, a cuál se dedicaría más, y no estaba para nada seguro de cuál elegiría.

Nuevamente sonó el comunicador y lo abrió. Para su sorpresa, no era Roy.

—¡Dick! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Hola, Wally. Estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú?

—También. ¿Y qué tal está Gotham?

—Bueno… da mucho que hacer, como de costumbre. ¿Y Keystone?

—Genial. Ni un solo villano, ni bandido, ni nada durante todo el día y pude disfrutarlo con Linda y los niños. —sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Qué tal están?

—Muy bien, ¿Y qué hay de Mary y Star?

—Gar me trajo a Mary hace un par de horas y ahora duerme como un ángel y Kory… fue de compras con las chicas en la mañana y todavía no ha regresado. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme. Pero ya la llamaré más tarde.

—Seguramente se quedó en la Torre-T con los chicos. No creo que debas preocuparte.

—Gracias.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Y Wally no era precisamente una persona de silencios.

—Eehh… ¿Dick?

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la cual me hayas llamado?

—La verdad… sí.

—Anda, dispara.

—Roy me llamó y me dijo que no estabas seguro sobre ir al Festival de Jump City.

—Ese bocazas… —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo culpo. Últimamente estás algo… distante. Si hay algo que te está molestando… algo de lo que quisieras hablar, puedes decírmelo, Wally. Para algo están los mejores amigos, ¿No? —le sonrió.

Mmm… quizás era tiempo de que compartiera con él su dilema. Era como su hermano y siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, al igual que lo había hecho con Donna y Roy en algún momento. _¿Qué harí__mos sin ti, Dick? _

—Tienes razón, yo…

—Espera un minuto.

La voz del pelinegro lo perturbó un poco. Se escuchaba sorprendido, pasmado. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a mirarlo.

—Wally, sé que no estás bien y que no es el mejor momento, pero creo que deberías encender la televisión y ver el canal 7.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Solo hazlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan-chan... <em>**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, después de todo lo que los hice esperar..._**

**_Me gustaría decir algunas cosas. Lo de "Wall-man" no lo saqué de Young Justice, sino de los cómics The Flash. Linda llama así a Wally a veces. ADORO el lema de Donna, es una célebre y "apasionada" xd frase que aparece en Deathstroke the Haunted: the road to salvation (un cómic). _**

**_Sobre Ryan, el novio de Jinx... ya lo conocerán mejor más adelante. Creo que es imposible que una chica tan hermosa como ella (se le describe así en varias wikis, con esa palabra, HERMOSA) permanezca soltera dentro de siete años, y creí que no sería muy realista emparejarla con otro superhéroe (una de mis opciones fue Kyle Rayner, pero naahh) que no fuera Cyborg, pero a él lo amo demasiado como para romperle el corazón._**

**_Jay (Jay Garrick) es el primer Flash y fue mentor de Wally cuando este era Kid Flash, y Max (Max Mercury) es algo así como el mejor amigo de Jay, y también es un héroe con súper velocidad. Hal Jordan y John Stewart son Linternas Verdes, el segundo es el que aparece en la Liga de la Justicia/Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada (la serie) y creo que eso es todo..._**

**_Hechicera de la noche: Te pido perdón por no haberte contestado un review antes, es que la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo :/ muchísimas gracias por todos tus adorables reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y por seguirme siempre en todas mis historias :) significa mucho para mí. Me alegra que el primer capítulo haya superado tus espectativas, ahora espero no desilusionarte con el resto jajaajaja sí, perdóname si te enrredé mucho con toda la información, pero a lo largo del fic verás que se te será más fácil acordarte de todas esas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y que disfrutes el siguiente!_**

**_Anonimo : Sí, a mí también me dio pena separar a Jinx y a Wally, pero creo que así es como tenían que pasar las cosas, aunque en las mejores historias de amor siempre hay dramas y tragedias, así que para allá voy xd y creo que a todos nos encantaría tener una amiga como la maravillosa Zatanna._**

**_FranElle: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó :) de nuevo, perdón por confundirte tanto, espero no hacerlo en el futuro!_**

**_masg: Ni siquiera te daré el saludo de vuelta porque a estas alturas del año es mala suerte, muchas gracias igual xd me alivia mucho no haberte decepcionado. Lo cierto es que esperaba tu review ansiosa porque sé que al igual que yo sabes muchas cosas sobre el DC Universe y de verdad esperaba no fallar. Muchas gracias por lo de la ortografía y la forma de escribir :) me costó trabajo y creo que todavía puedo mejorar. Debo admitir que me es muy difícil escribir al mismo tiempo sobre tantos personajes, pero he leído taaaaantos comics y taaaaaantas biografías y taaaaantas cosas que creo que por lo menos sé escribir un diálogo más o menos descente entre dos personajes._**

**_Me alegra que te guste la trama, es lo más importante de una historia, después de todo. Sí, no sale mucho sobre Jinx en ningún sitio, así que traté de capturar lo mejor posible a su personaje y a su personalidad según cada uno de los segundos que apareció en los capítulos de TT! y en sus apariciones del cómic, y luego lo proyecté hacia el futuro según las cosas que le habían ocurrido y voalá, solo espero no haberlo hecho mal, porque la adoro :3 ¿Qué rayos hace Jinx en Gotham? Pues ella viaja a Gotham a tener sus sesiones de regresiones con Zatanna. Ahora, ¿Cómo se las arregla para ir y venir de Gotham y Jump todos los Viernes? quizás le pide ayuda a Mal Duncan, o a Raven, o a J'onn, o quizás hasta la misma Z le presta ayuda con sus poderes. Lo dejo a tu imaginación ;) porque no es muy relevante._**

**_La razón de la visita y las sospechas de Bats se verá más adelante... _**

**_Jajajaja a mí también me encanta Damian. Al principio creía que era un chiquillo odioso y maleducado, pero luego empecé a comprender mejor su personaje y ahora es uno de mis favoritos dentro de la Batfamily. Me encanta la relación que tiene con Dick y me hacen mucho reír sus peleas con Tim y Steph xd Sobre lo de si tomé eventos de líneas alternas, pues... algo así. Yo amo a Babs, me parece un personaje adorable, uno de los mejores de DC, pero creo que Star y Dick están hechos el uno para el otro, así que se supone que aquí ellos después de la crisis por la que pasaron de todas formas se casan y tienen a Mary. Y por consiguiente, comprenderás que no planeo emparejar a Nightstar con Damian hasta que la chica sea mayor de edad xd ya que ahora Mary tendría algo así como un año y medio y Damian tendrá al rededor de once, doce, trece? la verdad es que las edades en el mundo de DC son muy confusas :/ nunca ponen nada sobre eso. _**

**_Efectivamente, Wally se casa con Linda Park y tienen a Iris y Jai. A mí me duele mucho escribir sobre la separación de Wally y Jinx, pero creo que las cosas tenían que ser así. Y no te preocupes, porque habrá Liga y Batfamily para rato! :) Muchas gracias por tu adorable review!_**

**_PD: No sé si estás en conocimiento o no de esto, pero en el próximo capítulo comentaré una anécdota que involucra a Bruce y a un GL (cual de todos será? xd) y que yo vi y no pude parar de reírme. Será muy corto, pero TENÍA que mencionarlo. _**

**_ConyTa DlJB: Espero que eso sea bueno xd_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo para leer el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este. Prometo actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante, y esperaré sus reviews con ansias! _**

**_SALUDOS, Nikki. _**


End file.
